Unbelieving Lies, and Fates of time
by mariesathemist
Summary: MORE SUMMARY INSIDE. Rose is a top drag racer, but she get's caught by the police, and sent to forks, to meet her true love, but this tragic, mystery, and Romance tale isn't even begun. Poor Rose, she'll fight hard when she discovers a racing track, but only guy's can race. Jezz she has issues! (The summary says the Cullens are human, but I couldn't so vampire Cullen's!)
1. Introduction

"Hello, I'm Rose. but Rose isn't even my full first name, I live a life of pain in this story, but when I meet A group of people who except me, I do everything to protect them!"

Rose has Aubrey brown hair, bright Emerald eye's, and a kind smile. Her parent's are divorced and she used to live with her mom, until drag racing get's her sent to her father's What is she to do? The Cullen's arent Vampire's but have alot of vampire attribute's and do get changed in this series, but Rose, completely under-estimated is the strongest human, fastest, and when she becomes a vampire, she's lethal! She is the most powerful, but this story may not have a happy ending, Love, Betrayal, Pain.

This book starts after seeing the sun


	2. Chapter One: Wow still the same

**Edward: Hahaha you got caught!**

**Rose: Shush**

**Emmett: You just got shushed dude! Hahahhahahaha**

**Chapter One Wow still the same**

* * *

I was sitting in the car with my father, driving to his house.

"I had your car driven here, you just cant race it, understood? He asks.

"Yus, I understand." I reply. They had never told me I couldn't race, So I did it, I would probably still race here, but they believe me when I say I won't do things, because I never break promises. To bad dad didn't make me promise not to.

"Sweetheart, I found you a job that doesn't pay but it will keep your mechanic skills up, as well." My dad adds. Uh-oh he only calls me sweetheart when its bad.

"Ok what is it?" I ask

"Well since you had so much money... I was wondering if you would tweak our police cars." He asks throwing a sideways glance at me.

"Oh sure! I honestly don't mind, I'll work Thursday's and Wednesday's." I reply eagerly, anything to work on my dads car, because it really did suck.

"Oh you don't have to come in but once a week, sweetheart since your a volunteer." He replies. Oh, am I gonna be called sweetheart from now on?

"K." I replied, we were silent the rest of the drive, and when we arrived, I saw my car in the driveway, it was a Light blue Lamborghini with 4 different accelerator's, good stuff.

I opened my car door when we stopped and grabbed my 5 bags, Yes five, I liked my fashion, but not shopping. My mom thinks i'm insane. She was wrong, I'm not insane... I hope. Anyways I am the second best drag racer in the U.S. So, I had cash, I didn't use it unless it was for drag racing. I knew there was a drag racing place about an hour from here, they only let girls race though, so I would be disguised. The only reason I knew about it was that Kool-aid the racer went to it, and it was even bigger then the arizona one, Its the best drag racing place in the U.S. and as long as we don't have gun fights, and don't go on regular roads, it was completely legal. So I was safe with my idea... I hope. So I was in my room, single bed, I had a nice desk, and a laptop I loved, It was an alien laptop of course! My room was a dark blue, its my favorite color. I was completely unpack already.

"Sweetheart, I got you a homecoming gift..." Charlie, (Thats my fathers name) Says holding a present out.

"Wow thanks Dad you didn't have to!" I reply. Taking the gift and unwrapping it. IT WAS A GUITAR! AND IT WAS BLUE! I hadn't had one in a month when someone broke into my moms house Renée and stole it.

"I know you needed a new one, and I knew that was your favorite color." He muttered. "I was wondering if you would play it."

"Sure!" I reply. I started to play Death Cab For Cutie - I'll Follow You Into The Dark and sing.

Love of mine, some day you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark  
No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white  
Just our hands clasped so tight  
Waiting for the hint of a spark

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

In Catholic school as vicious as Roman rule  
I got my knuckles bruised by a lady in black  
And I held my tongue as she told me,  
"Son, fear is the heart of love."  
So I never went back

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

You and me have seen everything to see  
From Bangkok to Calgary  
And the soles of your shoes are all worn down  
The time for sleep is now  
It's nothing to cry about  
'Cause we'll hold each other soon  
In the blackest of rooms

If Heaven and Hell decide  
That they both are satisfied  
Illuminate the "No"'s on their vacancy signs  
If there's no one beside you  
When your soul embarks  
Then I'll follow you into the dark  
Then I'll follow you into the dark

When I was finished his eyes were watery he loved when I sang, and I knew it was his favorite song as well, I have to say, I was really good.

"That was beautiful sweetheart, i'd better go, I need to hit the sack, you have to school tommorrow so you'd better hit the sack too." He says gruffly.

"K." I replied. when he left I closed the door and got into my pajama's and went to bed. Thing were like they never changed 3 years ago, when I had stayed with him for a year. I had fun that year, but missed mom to much. But I loved my dad, and I would stay again.


	3. Chapter Two: What a nice family!

**Edward: Are we vampires?**

**Me: Yea, I couldn't figure out a way to make you human but vampires later so... Yea...**

**Rose: But that new character Marisa added makes you look human!**

**Me: Pretah much.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: What a nice family!**

When I woke up it was 5:48. I didn't have school until 8:00! I got up anyways and took a long shower, and brushed my long long hair and tied it into a bun, that made it look like it was only to my waist, when it was really just to my ankles! I wore a blue longsleeve with a white elbow length jacket, it was 68 degrees max today. I would be ok, I had a high tolerance for the cold, and it wasn't supposed to rain today, but it was cloudy today, I also wore skinny jeans, and knee high black boots that clung to my leg. I was glad about the tempature! But it was spring so I didn't have to worry about the winter luckily. I had to stop by the store to buy food, since dad can't cook, and I am going to buy Roses, that are blue, cause' they always had seeds to that kind at the store, it was a running joke there. I was pretty sure dad would like that he was in on the joke. I got in my car that I loved since I had 30 minutes to get to school, gosh I had made a long list, showered, and got dressed in 2 and a half hours! Still, I was glad I got up early, and I was driving at the speed and had 17 minutes before I had to get to class so I parked at the main office to get directions and got my schedule, and map, the lady at the desk eyes grew big when she heard my name, I was probably the main story of gossip, of I could hear it now "Chief Swans daughter is finally coming back! After four years and a hlaf the flighty girl was back, oh I wonder if shes prettier then me? Oh I bet she'd love ot be with the cool kids!" I didn't honestly care what they thought, and Yes, my dad was a police chief, and my last name is Swan. Yes Swan, laugh if you want, but I know martial arts, and I can take you down town easy! But I probably wouldn't, because I was against violence. My full name is Rosela Melody Swan, But I go by Rose Swan, no one knows my full name but my mother, and father.

"Hello sweetie I hope you have a lovely day!" The lady chimes, and I read her nametag was Mrs. Casey Cope.

"I'm sure I will ma'am." I call as I leave the small cramped main office, the school was just a bunch of buildings, and you had to walk in the rain to get anywhere. Which sucked, I got in my car and followed the line of traffic to the student parking lot. My car attracted a lot of attention, the nicest car was a silver Volvo. Awesome, New and a freak, now add rich looking. Perfect. Bloody perfect! Everyone was staring at me, As I walked to calculus, My schedule was pretty easy to remember

_Calculus - first hour_

_Mechanic class - second and third_

_Spanish - forth_

_Lunch_

_Biology - fifth_

_P.E. - Sixth_

I introduced myself to the class flawlessly, and the teacher Mr. Stonewall told me to got sit next to Mrs. Cullen.

"Hiya-my-name-is-Alice-Cullen-I'm-sure-well-be-the-bestest-of-friends!" She says so fast, good thing I had great hearing, and I was fast myself. She was pixie like, with short black hair that was choppy, and onyx eyes

"Alice, Calm down let her breath!" A blond guy sighs.

"I'm Jasper Hale." He introduced himself. He had honey hair, and onyx eyes. There was Another guy with jet black hair and he introduced himself as Jason Greene, and Alice, Jasper, and Jason all were adopted and lived together with 4 other kids, and Esme, and Carlise the adults.

"Did you even understand me?" Alice asks.

"Yes, alice. Did-you-notice-your the-first to actually-jump-in-your-seat-like-your-happy-for-school?"I ask so fast that she was slow compared.

"Oh-cool-your-very-fast-and-i'm-just-hyper!" She replies, even faster then I.

"What are you girls even saying?" Jasper asks, annoyed. and both me and Alice laugh. But the teacher started teaching then, and we didn't have enough time to talk at the end of class and I rushed off to Mechanic class. I didn't need to learn, but 2 hours of not listening to a teacher and tinkering sounded awesome! Dad had dropped the broken police car off, so I could fix it during class, and he would pick it up after mechanic class. I meet a girl named Rosalie there, and she was beautiful! Just like alice! She and Her boyfriend Emmett lived with the people I had meet in Calculus. What a nice family! And she offered to let me sit next to her at lunch and I agreed, when I saw her car I tsked that she had no upgrades and gave her two powerful ones. She was grateful and thanked me. I fixed the police car up and it had 3 different upgrades, dad would be happy.

* * *

The rest of the day is in the next chappie, I better start getting reviews guys! Or I will stop!


	4. Chapter Three: Vampires

**Me: Ahhh what a lovely day!**

**Rose: Yus.**

**Edward: Its rainy...**

**Rose: Yea you got a problem with that mon?**

**-I laugh nonstop-**

**Edward: Wow thats the worse you've been Mrs. Perfect.**

**Rose: I don't cuss so Marisa can you?**

**Me: Go screw yourself, by Emmett.**

**-Rose laughs hysterically-**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Vampires.**

When I got to the lunch room with Rosalie, I quickly got my lunch, and went and sat with her family, and they introduced me to the others. I noticed they weren't eating. And the guy named Edward was looking angry, no, he was looking disbelieving. With rage.

"This is Rose Swan." Alice announced and then continued, "Do you wanna come to our house tonight? I can ask Chief Swan!" She chimes, and I laugh.

"Sure, but I can tell you're the type that dress people up, so as long as you promise not to I will." I reply, and she pouts.

"What if we did a fashion show?" She asks.

"Sure, but I get to pick your outfit!" I smile mischievously.

"Ok!" She replies. I suddenly realized why they didn't eat... perfect people... VAMPIRES... Onyx eyes... They drink animal blood. I'm safe! Then I realized I had a dawning expression. But they had already seen it, Alice's eyes drifted of to the scar a vampire had left. I had been attacked by one before, I knew all about vampires. I had burned the vampire that had attacked me.

"Oh..." realization plastered her face and then Emmett asked what was going on.

"She already knows what we are... and she's been attacked by our kind before..." She replied, looking at me like I would run.

"You don't drink human blood though, you drink animal blood. And I won't give your secret up, You guys are nice people." I reply and then add to Edward," And stop trying to read my mind, my shield blocks that, it just hurts when you try to get in." I sigh, the pain in my temple wasn't bad, just annoying, then it completely disapeared.

"Oh sorry, I was just curious." He replied.

"Its K, I don't mind, Its just annoying." I reply kindly.

"So sleepover?" She asks.

"Alice, vampires can't sleep!" Rosalie sighs annoyed.

"Actually they can, if you have an empath, they can put you asleep... I meet one in arizona, who can control emotions, but needs contact, but it only affects the person they touch." I reply. "Or you could just get drunk..." I add. and they stared at me.

"How do you know this?" Jason asks.

"I meet an animal feeding vampire _Family_, there. I guess you guys consider yourselves as a family, like them." I reply.

"Anyways, whens the sleepover?" I ask.

"6:00 tonight! After your dinner!" She replies. K I'll go grab food and the flowers I'll get tomorrow. and have everything done before 4:00, I'll have dinner by 5:00, and I'll plant the garden tomorrow. I'll pack my bag afterwards, and head to there house, Wait we're is there house...

"Good plan!" She chimes, and then gives me directions to their house. And then I realized that I hadn't said anything!

"Uh, how did you know what I was gonna do... Are you psychic?" I ask.

"Hahaha, Yes, actually, I can only see the path your on though." She replies, then adds, "Jasper is an empath, Edward a mind reader, Jason disguises us so people who don't know, don't suspect, and Temperance (Jasons mate, Edwards single) Has the ability to fly."

"Cool, I'm a shield / Shapeshifter." I reply.

"Your JOKING" Emmett gasps. they all gape at me

"I am actually, but I like to stay in my normal form." I reply, and then I change my eye color to blue then back. "I can turn into anyone, but no animals, I'll show you later... theres to many witnesses here."

"Awesome!" Alice screech's, and the entire cafeteria turns to stare at her, and then go back to talking and eating.

"Sorry, anyways why don't you beautify yourself?" She asks.

"I like how I look Ally." I reply.

"Ally? I like that nickname, but Pixie works as well." She giggles. Then we have to head to class, and I notice Edward following me.

"Stalking me?" I call to him.

"Awww caught, you have biology next?" He calls back

"Yea you too?" I ask and he nods, After introducing myself I was told to sit next to Edward, And we didn't have time to talk throughout class and then we got let out late, so we had to run to our next class, and as it turns out we had it together. After I introduced myself I went and changed. We had to run 8 laps around the gym, which I did easily, and I beat EVERYONE, panting I went and got water, and most were still running their fourth lap, but Edward had finished, and was fake panting as he sat next to me. and asked

"Hey how are you not a vampire if you were bite?"

"They sucked the venom out." I replied, And then we were told to play volleyball which I was easily the best volleyball player, Good thing I was sporty. We finished and I hurried and changed and ran to the parking lot. I heard Alice call

"6:00 Remember Rose!"

"K see you then!" I call back.

* * *

The sleepover next chappie guys!


	5. Chapter Four: THE SLEEPOVER NIGHT!

**Edward: Why did you make Rose so perfect? I don't deserve her.**

**Me: True, but your the only one close enough to deserve her.**

**Edward: Really?**

**Me: No.**

**Edward: D:**

**Me: JK**

**-Edward punches me-**

**Rose: Hello Mr. Perfect**

**Me: Hahhaha still mad Rose-**

**Rose: Don't you dare say my full name missy. And yes I am.**

* * *

**Chapter Four: SLEEPOVER!**

* * *

After shopping I went and made Steak and potatoe's. I finished right as dad walked in the door.

"Hey sport, I heard you are gonna goto the Cullen's for a sleepover? Is this true?" He asks.

"Yup, There a really nice bunch." I reply as we sat down to eat.

"Any guys you like?" Charlie asks.

"Daddy! I am **_not_** going to tell you about my love life!" I reply angrily.

"Ah so there is someone!" He teases. And I roll my eyes. we finish in silence, my dad to scaried of me after I cast him a terrifying glare. I loved my dad, I did but I could snap... Not. He believed I could snap though, good for him! I washed the dishes and packed my bag, and got into my car, and was listening to music as I drove (Superhero By Tim Mcmorris)

_I want to leap over buildings_  
_Want to fly over the shores_  
_Save the people from the villains_  
_Catch the crooks who, rob the stores_

_Write my name upon the sky_  
_When you call me I'll be there_  
_Faster then a lightning flash_  
_Rushing through the, cool night air_

I was turning onto the drive then, I knew they heard the music. But I liked this song, something that never could be... how sad was that for me to enjoy? probably not that sad...

_Ohh, Ohh,_  
_Start ignition, count to zero_  
_I just want to be a super hero_  
_Ohh, Ohh,_  
_With fearless thoughts, emotions swirled_  
_I want to be the man that, saves the world, yeah_

_The world is full of super problems_  
_So we made up a super man_  
_But he is just imaginary_  
_And here we stand, without a plan_

_With new ideas and innovation_  
_Man still cannot tame creation_  
_And though I'm told I'll never fly_  
_That doesn't mean that I won't try_

I had just pulled up, but I was grabbing my bag and trying to delay so I could finish my song.

_Ohh, Ohh,_  
_So start ignition, count to zero_  
_I just want to be a super hero_  
_Ohh, Ohh,_  
_With fearless thoughts, emotions swirled_  
_I want to be the man that, saves the world_

Just as it finished my door opened. Wow perfect timing much. I got out gracefully. I had changed into black boots with a zipper that went to the top of it, abd it reached just under my knee. I also wore black cocktail dress, with no sleeves, that went to my thighs, I had my hair in a bun, and light eyeshadow, and cherry lipstick. I grabbed my bag, and I saw the guys eyes pop out when they saw me, and I allowed myself a chuckle, before I went to the porch. I saw Alice and Rosalie laughing hysterically. And then finally Edward _finally_ spoke

"Wow, you look uh..." He stuttered

"Stunning?" Carlise offered between laughter at his son's reaction.

"Jezz Rose, I need you to help me, even I can't get everyone stunned for a solid half minute! even Carlise was in shock! It was awesome!" Rosalie managed to get ut before laughing again. So I decided to spin in a circle, and I heard the guys breath catch, before I linked arms with Alice and Rosalie. I had only dressed up to mess with Edward, to tempt him, I hadn't expected to stun all the guys, but I had. Awesome! I put my bag on the couch, before I was grabbed by Alice, who had known I would take my guitar, but leave it in the car, had gone and grabbed it, and ordered me to play, all the guys were laughing before Emmett Bellowed

"I bet she can't play, OR sing!" He laughed and got hit on the head by everyone, but me. So I took my guitar, put the strapp over my body and started to play, and sing!

_If I could tell the old me what I know now_  
_I'd put my arm around her, sit her right down tonight_  
_Tell her it's gonna be alright_  
_I'd tell her that it's cool if she doesn't fit in_  
_That sooner or later the underdog wins in life_  
_So don't let em change your mind_

They all were staring but Alice, who grabbed Jaspers hand and started to dance! Carlise, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie joined quickly.

_Sitting at home feeling so imperfect_  
_But you're not alone tonight_

_You're gonna bend_  
_But don't let em break you_  
_They're gonna try_  
_But don't let em change your mind_  
_You're just ahead of your time_  
_So let em talk_  
_But they're gonna see it_  
_When you're amazing_  
_They won't believe their eyes_  
_You're just ahead of your time_  
_You're just ahead of your time_

_Let's talk about the boy I was chasing back then_  
_Wishing he would see me the way I saw him_  
_You know_  
_I took it so damn personal_  
_And I remember_  
_Feeling like a train that was going off track_  
_Cry myself to sleep when he didn't call back_  
_At all_  
_I told myself it was all my fault_

_Sitting at home feeling so imperfect_  
_But you're not alone tonight_

Edward was sitting on a couch seat just watching me, awe in his expression. I was really good at instruments, and singing, I had the guy I liked wrapped around my finger of course, I just wanted him to like me. I was so in love with him. I was sooooo hopeless! Aw well, at least I'll die happy!

_You're gonna bend_  
_But don't let em break you_  
_They're gonna try_  
_But don't let em change your mind_  
_You're just ahead of your time_  
_So let em talk_  
_But they're gonna see it_  
_When you're amazing_  
_They won't believe their eyes_  
_You're just ahead of your time_  
_You're just ahead of your time_  
_Just ahead of your_  
_You're just ahead of your time_  
_Just ahead of your_  
_You're just ahead of your time_  
_Just ahead of your_  
_You're just ahead of your time_  
_Just ahead of your_

_So if you're misunderstood and out of the loop_  
_You don't fit the mold and they're laughing at you_  
_You are the one_  
_I'm talking to you_  
_You don't have to be alone tonight_

_You're gonna bend_  
_But don't let em break you_  
_They're gonna try_  
_But don't let em change your mind_  
_You're just ahead of your time_  
_So let em talk_  
_But they're gonna see it_  
_When you're amazing_  
_They won't believe their eyes_  
_You're just ahead of your time_  
_You're just ahead of your time_  
_Just ahead of your_  
_You're just ahead of your time_  
_Just ahead of your_  
_You're just ahead of your time_  
_Just ahead of your_  
_You're just ahead of your time_  
_Just ahead of your_  
_You're just ahead of your time_

"Play more Rose!" I heard Alice chime. And so I played for a while before taking a break and watching a movie with Ally, and fell asleep, the last thing I remembered was someone picking me up and lying me down on the couch, and whispers that I slept so soundly. I really didn't, and heard Alice comment that I was a very light sleeper, and I must be exhausted! I really was, before the darkness engulfed me. Dreamless sleep, all I ever asked for, so I would remember racing, and how much I missed it. I felt so at peace while I slept. which was quite rare for me.

* * *

Ok, review and I'll post again tonight! I promise! I haven't gotten ONE!


	6. Chapter Five: Down to the Facts!

**Me: Rose, Rosalie**

**Rosalie and Rose: Yes Mrs. writie**

**Me: Excuse you!?**

**Rosalie: Your the one that keeps writing.**

**Rose: She's right, so have issues.**

**Me: you know I was the one who created you right?**

**Rose: That are completely adorable... -She runs away-**

**Me: Muahhahhahahahahah**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Down to the Facts!**

When I woke up I was in a very soft bed, and someone had changed me from my dress. Lovely I would have to find it later, and I slowly pushed myself out from the bed, and saw my bag, And I quickly went to the bathroom and got into my outfit. It was a red dress with a ruffle that when down the entire dress room my shoulder, to my thigh, as it was only that long, like the other one. I wore red high heels, that didn't have much heel, and a simple necklace with a real 24 karat locket with the swan crest, which was of course, an swan. I did my hair into curls, which curled so much my hair only made in to my waist, when it wasn't curled it reached my ankles. I wan't sure it would be ok to wear though, so I was about to tke it off and wear jeans and a tank-top when I heard Alice.

"Rose, Its perfect! don't bother changing, I'd just force you back into that cute outfit!" She called.

"Alice... I don't think I could take anymore Lust from Edward, without jumping you!" I heard Jasper mutter, good thing I had very good hearing, because I would not like to not hear that because I would need to know soon. So I walked down elegantly down two flights of steps. And heard the men gasp when I finally got off the steps.

* * *

**~~~Edward POV~~~**

Rose was the most beautiful thing alive, she had worn a black cocktail dress when she got here yesterday. Alice was keeping her mind blank, and I was hoping that she'd see a vision of Rose. I was already madly in love with her, and the dress made it so hard. suddenly Alice spoke

"Rose, its Perfect!" She called, and then added " Don't bother changing, I'd just force you back into that cute outfit!" I was suddenly filled with anticipation, I wondered vaguely if she had seen a vision to tell her what to do and i'd missed it.

"Alice... I don't think I could take anymore Lust from Edward, without jumping you!" Jasper warned and Alice giggled, as we heard Rose's heartbeat move to the steps of the third floor, me and Alice had the top floor, along with two guest rooms, Rose was in the suite guest room. and then we heard her make her way to the staircase to our level, and then I saw a (with no practically no heel) high heel. And the elegant forlorn creature was off the steps.

"Her hair was in curls around her, she had to have long hair to have that many curls!" thought Rosalie. She wore red dress with a ruffle that when down the entire dress room my shoulder, to my thigh, as it was only that long, like the other one I adored, wow she brought two cocktail dresses! simple necklace with a real 24 karat locket with the swan crest, which ironically was a swan. I wanted her so badly! Suddenly Jasper was hit with the emotions and he grabbed Alice and ran upstairs, Rose watching intently, before giggling and calling to Alice

"Good luck! And have fun!" And Emmett laughed so hard!

"Like they couldn't with the noise their making! I bet your human ears can't even hear it!" He yells, all us vampires could already hear it.

"I can hear it, so I think we better drown it out... K?" She replied with a shudder. Jezz she could hear!

"I'd love to Rose, But I think we should get down to the facts that you know about us." Carlisle interrupted, then added "I would also like to know your abilities as well." Oh great... 100 question much, Rose would be under constant interrogation for months every time shes here!

* * *

**~~~Rose's POV~~~**

"Well my knowledge of vampires, is quite small... I think. Anyways, empath's can put vampires to sleep, via emotions. Also they can pass out if you get them drunk, because that does have an effect, but it has to be strong, because you guys are given a strong tolerance." I start. "Also, Abilities are only given to the strong of mind, those who can mentally push the abilities far, everyone has one at least, they just have to focus to bring out, to be noticed, some can't even be detected." I finish.

"Wow..." Emmett mutters, "So I have a ability?" He asks.

"Yes, something, you just don't have the focus to bring it out. I am human, and I can use my abilities that I know of, which is super rare, because humans don't have very good focus, and I have attention problems!" I laugh. "I have multible but I might have more and can't pull them out."

"Wow, what are they?" Emmett asks.

"I can Shapeshift into other people, but I like my normal form, that means EVERYTHING." -Emmett cat calls, earning a smack from Rosalie- "I also can shield, Mentally, I can't push it from my mind to allow mental attacks though." I reply quietly.

"Anything else?" Carlisle asks eagerly.

"Not that I can think of, I can tell you though, you don't stay on a topic long enough, to realize an talents." I reply slyly. As Alice and Jasper walk back downstairs.

"Keep it down next time!" Emmett shouts at them, earning a smack from everyone but me since I was human.

"At least Rose can't hit me." Emmet sighs, rubbing his head. So I decided he deserved to be hit by me So I shapeshifted, into him, and hit him hard in the head, with a sharp crack. And turned into myself again, and skipped back to my seat on the couch.

"Next time, think before you speak!" I snap, not rising one octave. Everyone was staring at me, whilst Emmett was cursing and rubbing the area I hit him. Next time he better learn his lesson!


	7. Chapter Six - Little Sister

**Me: I made Rosalie look better :D**

**Rose: Yup, I never thought anyone could do it!**

**Me: Hahahaha, yea it was hard!**

**Rose: I can believe that!**

**Rosalie: Oi! I resent that!**

* * *

**Chapter Six - Little Sister**

* * *

Emmett was _STILL_ rubbing his head. And it had been over an hour! Everyone was still in awe, of course. Rosalie, the beauty queen of course recovered first.

"Emmett, that cannot still hurt!" She chides him, with an obvious smirk.

"She hits like hell!" He retorts in pain.

"Technically, _YOU_ hit like hell dude." Jasper tease's.

"Pre-tah much." I add

"Aww shut up!" Emmett groans, getting up, and vanishes. probably going to his room, vampire speed.

"Hahahahaha!" We all chortle, as Rosalie gets up rolling her eyes to comfort Emmett.

"It was about tome someone put him in his place!" Edward laughs.

"Yup!" Carlisle agree's popping the P.

"Carlisle!" Esme chastises in anguish, probably because he had gotten very immature. Can't say I blame him.

"Guys, calm down. Honestly, I only slapped him!" I mutter, extremely annoyed, Ugh.

"Hahaha, Only slapped him? Honestly, you wounded his ego, thinking he was the strongest being, when you as a human, BECAME his strength, He'll be sore for a while! Not, his head either, his ego." Jasper sighs.

"Awww, sorry Emmett, next time, I'll become Esme if I wanna hit you. Sound good?" I say in a unrisen voice. Meeting loud guffaws.

"Its Ok, _LITTLE SISTER_!" He calls.

"Hey what if that's her nickname?" Alice asks, bouncing, she was so hyper that Jasper, standing off to the side, was bouncing on the balls of his feet!

"Umm, Jazzie, you ok?" I ask and then add "My nickname will _NOT_ be little sister!"

"Her excitement is too much!" Jasper squeals like a little girl, causing everyone to laugh, and lighten the mood enough for Rosalie, and Emmett to come downstairs.

"Yes it will!" Alice squeals.

"Stupid, future seeing pixie!" I hiss under my breathe, causing everyone to burst out laughing, this was _NO_ laughing matter!

"This isnt laughing matter!" I hiss

"Sure it is, _Little sister_!" Emmett belows.

"I just wont reply when you address me then!" I retort, and her face falls, so I add, "Hey you got your choice in the outfits I wore here!" Alice had come when I was making dinner for charlie, and packing, and had brought the dress, and shoes, even threatening that she'd throw my trainer's away and my car if I didn't wear one to the sleepover.

"What!?" All of them but Alice ask startled, so I laugh and start to explain but Alice starts first,

"I just came over with the dresses to see if she liked them and she said she did, and begged to wear them!"

"Ok what happened in Real life?" Jasper demands, threw giggles.

"Well, she barged into my house, and demanded I wear the dresses at the sleepover, threatening my car, and my trainers to oblivion, I'm guessing pretty much a regular day for her?" I explain.

"Yup, Pretty much a regular day." Rosalie agree's laughing.

"Yea, _Little Sister_! You'll get used to it!" Emmett bellows, probably taking the chance to tease me. Jezz, he deserves to be slapped! So I turned into Esme, and hit him sharply on the back of the head.

"MOM!" Emmett whines, me standing in front of him now, hands on my hips, and I change into myself again, and EVERYONE burst out laughing.

"Wow, did ya think she was me?" Esme asks curiously to Emmett, who whimpers, and nods, causing another wave of laughter. It was already 4:00 P.M.! Were had the time gone?

"Hey guys, I'd better head home, see ya soon?" I ask, before adding, "Hey Ally-" I start before she stuffs the bag into my arms I was gonna ask for.

"Bai!" She chimes, pushing me out the door. I took the drive home slow, listening to music, Demi Lovato was on.

**"Give Your Heart A Break"**

_The day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love_  
_But now that I get you_  
_I know fear is what it really was_

_Now here we are,_  
_So close yet so far._  
_Haven't I passed the test?_  
_When will you realize,_  
_Baby, I'm not like the rest?_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to wait_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_On Sunday you went home alone_  
_There were tears in your eyes_  
_I called your cell phone, my love_  
_But you did not reply_

_The world is ours. If we want it,_  
_We can take it if you just take my hand._  
_There's no turning back now._  
_Baby, try to understand_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to wait_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_When your lips are on my lips_  
_Then our hearts beat as one_  
_But you slip out of my fingertips_  
_Every time you run, whoa-oh-whoa-oh-oh_

_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Wanna give your heart a break_  
_I know you're scared it's wrong_  
_Like you might make a mistake_  
_There's just one life to live_  
_And there's no time to wait, to wait_  
_So let me give your heart a break_

_'Cause you've been hurt before_  
_I can see it in your eyes_  
_You try to smile it away, some things you can't disguise_  
_Don't wanna break your heart_  
_Baby, I can ease the ache, the ache_  
_So let me give your heart a break, give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_There's just so much you can take_  
_Give your heart a break_  
_Let me give your heart a break, your heart a break_  
_Oh yeah, yeah_

_The day I first met you_  
_You told me you'd never fall in love'_

Heartbreak, huh, simple life in a beautiful song! As I pull up to my home. Tonight, I would be in disguise and race! Awesome! Moto-drone My car would lo-o-ove to be ridden, let me explain before you think I am insane. Moto-drone is a bike, that can transform into other vehicles, but never loses speed, it also is the fastest car reaching 320 miles, before I added the upgrades, This sleek mama I started building when I was seven, I finished it on my 15th birthday. I also prototyped a personality chip, which made killer playlists to listen to, and to dad 'supposedly' kept me outta trouble, he thinks I had the chip off when I race, Hahahaha, I didn't, He encourges me to race! I love the little guy, never mollycoddles me! Well that was about it... I even had a disguise. And I had a registered gun, I got when I was fifteen and a half, along with lessons. Ah good times! Anyways, better go unpack, and make dinner for my daddy, I was content.

* * *

Did you like the chappie? I will soon have Edward try to advance romantically, so please enjoy!


	8. Chapter Seven: Justa Race

**Me: Oh, I love this chapter, it took a while to get out though.**

**Rose: Yea... you like it because I think I will get caught at the end!**

**Me: Yea...**

**Edward: Stop picking on her!**

**Me: Nah.**

**-Edward growls and grabs Rose's shoulders and pulls her away from me, both her and I laughing the whole way-**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Justa Race

* * *

I pulled up in my car, I called it mari mist, It was Red with a white streak across the top, with Black leather seats, I liked it. It was lean and mean. No one would beat me today. No one. I checked my mirror and I looked like a gangster, I even managed to make a fake Adam's apple! No one would know its me. The people who called drags walked up, and I rolled my window down and spoke in a deep, gay like voice,

"Hey Man, I'd like to put together a drag." I spoke.

"Ride over there, And Bet money for the winner?" He replied, and I handed him 7 million dollars.

"Holy crap!" He replied and then shouted, "DRAG RACE OVER THERE! BIG MONEY FOR THE WINNER!"

He walked around each car that pulled up, and got money from each, the one next to me, drivers side that is, rolled his window down, and started to speak, and oh my gashness... It was Edward.

"Thanks for the winning fund, You may not know, but I am Edward Cullen, second only to Kool-aid." He spoke. Bigheaded

"My name is Jason Michi, at least my race name, and you haven't seen a real race, ti'll you have raced with Rose Swan, didn't she beat Kool-aid, and win the tournament last years ago?" I retort

"Ha, like a _girl_ could beat me! She probably cheated! He shots back. I roll my window back up with the button, and look forwards and Rosalie walks to the edge holds the flag up high in the air, and drops it.

I slapped my foot down on the gas the second it hit the cold wet concrete. I had my car doing 400 miles already. I wonder how he would react to being beaten? I hope he reacts badly, he so deserves it, for being so fruking bigheaded! Damn idiot, I wish he knew it was me. Even more I wished I could slap him. Ehh. I'll get him back later. I've already left everyone but Edward in the dust, and he's managing to catch up! Damn, He's probably already using his second or third accelerator, because his car couldn't go that fast by itself. I decided rather than risk it I hit my accelerator, leaving everyone in the dust, easily. I made a sharp turn, and nearly lost control, DARNIT! I scratched my car! Edward was starting to catch up now, shizzel! Wait, why am I worried? And I hit the second accelerator.

"Ma'am. You need to slow down!" Motodrone screams shrilly.

"Do you think i'll crash you?" I ask.

"Maybe. This is the fastest you've gone." Motodrone retorts.

"Stahp being a buzz kill!" I reply

"Yes ma'am. If you get us killed, its your fault." Motodrone sighs sadily.

"And stop with the yes ma'am, act like someone this century." I retort.

"Ok, bish." Motodrone replies, and I can hear the smile.

"At least you didn't cuss completely." I reply.

I slow down, and kicked the clutch, and pulled my foot off the pedal, and I drifted, and slid over the finish line. I got out to collect my cash, when I hear a voice behind me, which was immeasurably perfect, and so annoying!

"What the hell, how did you get your car so fast? And what the hell was that driving man?" Edward demands.

"Huh? Oh I constantly work on my car, as well as a friend of mine does, and I know i'm a good driver, my friend taught me a lot." I retort, which was completely a lie, I learned myself.

"Oh? Who?" He asks.

"Rose Swan, you know, the _Girl_ who was named champion of drag racing last year." I reply softly.

"Huh, I know her, I'll ask her, if she says no, then I know you cheated!" He snarls. Just as Kool-aid walks over.

"Hey dude! Nice driving, who taught you?" He asks, then notices Edwards pissed of face, and adds, "Whats with Eddie?"

"Eddie, is a sore loser, and Rose Swan taught me." I reply.

"Cool, Oh tell her hi for me, she's awesome isn't she? Does she do work on your car for you?" He replies.

"Yea, she lives here now you know. With her father the police chief, cause' she got caught racing, she works on cars too, so if ya want you could ask her to work on yours." I reply. Business sounds good! I hope I sold it well.

"I like that idea, didn't she build Motodrone? The fastest car, when she was what? 6, 7?" He replies eagerly.

"Yea, and she was 6 and a half." I reply.

"Damn, I was close!" He says hitting the air, faking anger, making me laugh, then I hear a perfect voice join with me, nearly making me jump. It was Edward, I had almost forgotten him. Kool-aid walks away laughing his butt off.

"Hey dude, Edward right? We cool man?" I ask, and he nods.

"I'm gonna go ahead and leave, I need to get some sleep before morning." I say as I slip in my car, and drive away. What a good day! And a plus, I didn't lose money but gained! I had gained almost a million tonight, I was so well of! I would probably put the cash I gained today into a cancer research place. I parked my car, and climbed up the side of my house, and opened my window, and slipped in, and changed into my PJ's and slipped into bed, I was out instantly.

**_"BRREEENNNGGGG!" _**A annoying sound awoke me

_Shush._

**_"BREEENNNGGG!" _**even more insistant.

_GET LOST_

_**"BREEENNNGGGGGGGG!"** _HOW IS IT MORE SHRILLER?

I flipped myself off my bed sadly, and shut the alarm off, and grabbed a change of clothes, and my toiletries and went to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. I got dressed in a plain white long sleeve, and a pair of skinny jeans, and black ankle boots. I braided my hair then made t circle my hair, and grabbed my bookbag and jacket and went downstairs to the kitchen to eat fruit loops, finished and since it was sunny, I hit the button on my key, and I watched as Motodrone shifted into a motorcycle, and hopped on. w

I drove to school barely one down from the sped limit, never above. When I got to school, looking at the dreary building, I realized how tired I was, I must have have gotten to bed, really late. Great. I doubt I will stay up during class. Bloody brilliant, I just hope that the Cullens aren't to observant. I really hope they aren't! I mean c'mon with all the talk yesterday. Damn, i'm dead. Ah well, it was fun while it lasted.


	9. Chapter Eight: Hah! I didn't get caught!

**Me: Hi Rose been a while huh?**

**Rose: Yea, were have you been?**

**Me: Vacationing in Florida**

**Rose: Cool my mom lives there.**

**Me: I know, so does my grandmother.**

**Rose: Cool.**

**Me: Lets get on with the story.**

**Rose: Bah Hum bah.**

**Me: What the truck?**

**Rose: OH JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Me: Oh K! Oh K! No need to raise a octave!**

**Rose: Oh hush.**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Hah! I didn't get caught!**

* * *

As I park I hear wolf whistling. Ugh.

"Hey Rose, is that Motodrone? Edward asks as I dismount.

"Yea, im surprised you knew about him." I replied and he looked baffled and walked over like he was going to touch it but stopped when I spoke

"Touch him, and you will have two limbs less." I threaten, he obviously believed me, causing me to laugh.

"Gosh Edward-I I won't a actually do it. Just don don't touch!" I manage to choke out between laughs.

" Oh K... Anyways do you know some guy named Jason Michi?" He asks, and I fake enthusiasm.

"Yea! Do you know him?" I ask bouncing slightly on the balls of my heels.

"Yea... We raced, bumped each other a few time-" Lie he completely scraped my car! "He seems chill." He replies, slightly off guard. My expression turned mad.

"So YOU were the one who scratched his car! Do you know how long this morning I spent fixing it?!" I ask angrily then continue, "Did you know I am his best friend? I taught him soooo much! I bet he creamed you! Though he was never as good as me..." My angry voice trails off, and I realize the other Cullens were laughing behind us.

"HEY EDWARD! Looks like you have competition!" Emmett shouts, and I laugh.

"Uh Emmett, if you mean Edward and Jason hooking up, no. Because Jason is gay." I laugh. they stare at me, and I shrug.

"What? You got something against gays?" I ask, then Alice asks tentatively as I walk away,

"Uh Rose? Are you gay." She was so tentative! I just kept walking and laughing.

It was lunch now, and the Cullen's think I am a lesbian. I'm not, I just like messing with them. As I sat down, I noticed them looking at me oddly.

"What?" I ask.

"Your a lesbian?" Emmett asks, but more like a statement.

"Does it matter if I am or not?" I ask, perhaps I was letting this stretching to far.

"Ohhh dude you have no chance!" Emmett laughs.

"Sorry Edward!" Alice chimes.

"..." I just sit there.

"..." They looked at me and saw my expression, annoyance, and anger. I bet they misconstrued it.

"You do know..." I start then stop, and let them stare at me.

"..."

"I'm not a lesbian." I continue and then stop as there mouth drop.

"..." Statues, thats what they were.

"You guys are just stupid." I finished, and suddenly the whole school broke into laughter. Ohhhhh they had listened in... Ha, Karma Cullens.

"Karma!" I sing, causing even louder laughs.

"Jez Rose... You really had us there!" Rosalie laughs, but something in her eyes said I wasn't forgiven. I didn't mind.

"Where's Jason and Tempie?" I asked, I hadn't seen them at the house, and they weren't hear today.

"There out visiting our family, something about, needing peace." Edward replied, and I fake smiled, so it was me, they hated me. Suddenly, I noticed the time.

"Well bye." I chime and they look at me oddly.

"What? You guys can be late but I, however will not be." That got them moving.

The rest of school passed without incident.

"Heeey Rose!" I saw Rosalie running towards me.

"Your Jason." It was a statement.

"What?" I ask.

"Don't worry I won't tell. I want to help!" She sings and I smile.

"Tonight come to my house, will both show tonight, but you as Jason." She smiles.

"Racing too. We will alternate who's Jason ok? And who's Rosalie." I ask, She smiles, yet again, this would be cool!

"Oh and Rosalie?" I call, and she turns.

"Rose only shows on Mondays, rosalie every other night." I call, and she smiles, and turns around and continues her walk to the car.

"Alright." She calls, and we share a mischievous smile and part ways. Oh tonight would be great!

Dinner done, check. Flower garden planted, Check, Car completely repaired, Check, Paint my lamborghini and make it look like Jason's car check, Repaint Motodrone? Yup just like new. Dad asleep? Nope. I had another hour ti'll ten, I pretended to sleep while my father walked by to head to bed, and my window opened, and Rosalie slipped in.

"Ready?" She asks. We had just finished getting her dressed. I was in a racing outfit.

"Yea, your cars to the left. Mine is right, meet at the racing place, act like really great friends ok." I state.

"Oh I love this! I get to race!" She smiles, and I laugh lightly, but quietly, so be don't wake my father. Rosalie picked me up and jumped nimbly out, and put me down on the ground, and ran to our vehicles. When we pulled up of course everything stopped.

"Motodrone, amazing entrance doors." I order, and the doors, rather then open through the hinges, it opened upwards. I stepped out gracefully, and the door closed behind me and all the guys gasped, then Jason pulled up, or should I say Rosalie? I was blocking her mind so she was safe from Edward. I walked over to Jason and gave him a hug when I saw him/her. Suddenly I realized the irony. There was a Jason Cullen... Probably were I got the name.

"Hey Jay!" I practically sing.

"Hey Lil' sis." Jay replies.

"IM NOT LITTLE!" And I lightly punches her/him.

"OK OK!" He/She yells in a gayish guy voice.

"RACE OVER HERE!" A voice yelled.

"Good luck Jay." He/She acting indifferent.

"You know it master Cheif-et." He/she replies offhandedly.

"I'll get you back." I call over my shoulder as she/he walks away.

"I don't doubt it." He/she calls back, before I close the door. The night passed without incident, and we both looked normal, and cars safely parked in the woods, and me in my bed by 1am. Rosalie raced for about an hour before we went back.

* * *

**A/N:**

**If you want more you better review. I am SEROUS. Or you'll wait longer next time understood? I need one before I write again, got it? Good.**

**God you people are dense.**


End file.
